


Atsushi: Atsui Satoshi

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sauna, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, apparently, Ohno is more active when it's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atsushi: Atsui Satoshi

Ohno didn’t really mind it when Nino dragged him out on his free day. If anything, he’s surprised that Nino actually managed to free himself from the bed’s embrace. Ohno didn’t even dare to break the silence while Nino was driving - too afraid that Nino was actually sleep-walking because it’s just too surreal.  
  
But, when Nino parked his car in a certain luxurious building, the horror intensified and he couldn’t keep himself quiet anymore. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong.  
  
“Nino,” Ohno nervously called out to Nino who had already dragged him by his wrist again, “This.. this is MatsuJun’s apartment.”  
  
“I know. I’m the one who drove here, remember?” Nino was a bit grumpy. It made Ohno wonder if he did something wrong and Nino was about to leave him to Jun’s wrath.  
  
Ohno kept quiet, though, because it’s the only thing that he’s excel at - according to himself. His heart was pounding even faster at the elevator, counting down the seconds he had until the revelation.  
  
Nino casually produced the key from his pocket like it was just natural for him to have Jun’s key. Ohno looked up at that, staring at Nino confusedly.  
  
“What? I just happen to have it,” Nino said almost defensively. He stepped out the elevator and headed right to Jun’s unit, using the key he had to let himself in.  
  
Ohno stopped at the door way. He wasn’t sure that walking into Jun’s apartment while the owner wasn’t there wasn’t dangerous. Meanwhile, Nino was already moving rather briskly inside, disappearing behind a door that was supposed to be Jun’s bedroom.  
  
Now that’s what having enough guts looked like.  
  
Nino emerged back to the living room a minute or two after that, already losing his shirt and on his way discarding his jeans. He looked impatient when he saw Ohno was still on the doorway, gaping and doing nothing.  
  
“Strip, Oh chan,” Nino breathed out while throwing his jeans carelessly, “And don’t forget to close the door. We don’t have much time.”  
  
Ohno was about to ask what was it that they don’t have much time for, but he opted to just obey in silence for now. The sight of Nino’s bare features and the adrenaline of seeing it there, in Jun’s apartment, made him throw any logical thinking away. He closed the door and stripped hurriedly, unconsciously following Nino’s pace.  
  
Then, Nino dragged him inside Jun’s bedroom and Ohno thought that they would do it on Jun’s bed. But Nino passed the bed and walked towards another door.  
  
A wooden door with panel beside it. A door that Ohno didn’t remember its existence there but knew what inside it nevertheless.  
  
“Sauna?” Ohno asked in disbelief.  
  
Nino nodded briefly and shoved Ohno inside, “I need to decide if we need one or not.”  
  
Ohno was about to ask further but then his bare ass made contact with the hot wall of the sauna room and his mind went blank.  
  
“AH! Hot hot hot hot hot!” Ohno muttered like he was casting a spell. His face scrunched up and he rubbed his ass passionately, taking a peek on it worriedly.  
  
Nino smirked to that and closed the door behind him. He pushed Ohno until Ohno landed on the bench.  
  
The bench was hot too, of course.  
  
“Nino! It’s hot, dammit!” Ohno complained loudly. He struggled to get up but Nino’s arm held him in place. He hissed repeatedly, trying his best to keep his skin away from the hot surface.  
  
The sauna room was not so big, but it had enough room for Nino to kneel in front of Ohno. One of his palms was flat on Ohno’s chest and the other started to tease Ohno’s still-uninterested member.  
  
Ohno let out something that was a mix of whine and moan. If usually he only groaned or grunted occasionally, right then he didn’t stop making noises. He also didn’t stop moving. He bucked his hips frantically - it wasn’t clear if he did it to safe his ass from the hotness of the hot surface or to seek for more friction.  
  
“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck hot!” Ohno whined but it didn’t seem like he wanted to escape anymore.  
  
Nino was amused with the reaction. He would really love to watch it longer, but he was already sweating too and they really didn’t have that much time. Nino stuffed Ohno’s member into his mouth and started to suck on it earnestly.  
  
“FUCK, NINO!” Ohno cursed particularly loud because the impact of Nino’s movement made him leaned further to the hot wall. He squirmed. He thrashed. He reached for Nino’s hair and finally resorted in fucking Nino’s face hard because it’s the only movement that could actually make him feel better.  
  
Nino wasn’t used to have his Ohno so active like this, so he gagged several times. Once he got a grip of himself, he moved his fingers to his behind. He had prepared himself before dragging out Ohno from the bed earlier, but seeing that Ohno was not going to do it like usual - slow but sure - he figured that he would need an extra preparation.  
  
The lube that was left inside Nino was getting slimy due to the heat. When he moved his fingers inside, it got in easily and it made filthy squelching sounds.  
  
Ohno heard that, apparently. His face showed that he was attracted by it. Without waiting anymore, he pulled away from Nino’s mouth and got up. He jumped several times - finding that the floor was hot too - and shoved Nino to replace him on the bench.  
  
Nino frowned and complained, “It’s hot!”  
  
“It is!” Ohno retorted immediately. He lifted Nino’s legs and pushed them by the back of Nino’s thighs, making an exposing M shape that was naked Nino.  
  
Slimy substance dripped down from Nino’s hole due to the position and the pressure but Ohno didn’t have the time to give it any appreciation. It was so hot and the sight was so hot that he couldn’t take it anymore. He just wanted to put it in and get it over with.  
  
The first thrust was loud because both of them screamed. The lube was overflowing and the squelching symphony continued. Ohno kept his hands on the back of Nino’s thighs, refusing to touch any other surface because it’s too hot. The force of his thrusts made him push the milky thighs further, opening Nino up until Nino felt like he was going to be ripped apart.  
  
Nino couldn’t remember when the last time Ohno went this forceful was. His hole was exposed and the thrusts was spot on that he couldn’t even think anymore. His body was bent and pressed to the hot wall, making the inside of him crooked slightly that every thrusts met his sweet spot dead on.  
  
Ohno moved incredibly fast. It was like if he stopped he would be burned into ashes. The force was amazing too. Nino screamed his high-pitched moaned in time with every thrusts and it went well with the squelching voice and the skin-against-skin noise.  
  
Nino went, “Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaaah, Oh chaaaannh!”  
  
While Ohno went, “Hot! Hot! Fuck! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”  
  
There’s no licking, no nipple-pinching, no skin-sucking, and no biting. Nino just gave Ohno a brief blow job and that’s all. Ohno pounded on him like there’s no tomorrow and it was enough to send him to paradise.  
  
Nino had always liked it rough, but Ohno was always too laid back to be rough enough.  
  
But right then, in Jun’s sauna room, Ohno was even too rough for Nino to handle.  
  
Nino came hard. In spurts. With full body shudder and a long whiny cry. He sounded like a girl on her first time.  
  
Ohno kept thrusting through Nino orgasm. He didn’t care if Nino’s nails were planted on his skin. All that he could think was that the air was hot, the floor was hot, Nino was hot, and his insides were hot too. He needed to keep moving - that’s all that his brain could process.  
  
Two minutes later, when Nino had turned into a limp body begging Ohno to stop or at least slow down, Ohno came deep inside Nino. It felt hot. Even hotter than the sauna itself.  
  
Ohno’s wild movement was stopped in favor of his orgasm. All that could be heard was Nino’s soft keen and ragged breaths.  
  
When he came down from the high of his orgasm, Ohno had his body plopped on top of Nino’s. When his clear mind was back, he stood up and went out from the sauna room abruptly, lying on the cold floor of Jun’s bedroom.  
  
Come and lube were oozing down from Nino’s twitching and swollen hole. Nino was still panting, but he had calmed down.  
  
Five minutes later, when the both of them had gained their sanity back, Nino smirked delightfully, “We definitely need our own sauna room. You’re really something else when it’s hot. Atsushi. You’re Atsushi; Atsui Satoshi.”  
  
Ohno made a face that showed his disbelief and disagreement. He was still lying on the floor, savoring the cold sensation on his skin.  
  
Like an afterthought, Ohno said, “I don’t know MatsuJun has a sauna room.”  
  
“He made it recently,” Nino smirked and walked very slowly to gather his and Ohno’s clothes, “You know, Kazoku Game made him. Oh, all the fantasies that that man has when it comes to Sakurai Sho.”  
  
Ohno nodded understandingly.  
  
Then, a click was heard from outside. Nino’s eyes went wide and he got up abruptly, pulling Ohno with him.  
  
“Wear your pants,” he ordered while stumbling on his own.  
  
Ohno got panicked because Nino did. He wore his pants as he was told and let Nino dragged him outside.  
  
They both passed wide-eyed Jun and ran outside to the elevator.  
  
Even from the closing elevator, they could hear Jun’s scream.  
  
“NIIIIIIIIIINNOOOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I HAVEN’T EVEN USE IT YEEEEEEEEET!”  
  
Nino laughed and dialed a number with his phone.  
  
“Hello, Sho kun? Can you come to Jun’s? I think he could use some help with his sauna room.”


End file.
